Happy (NAMCO HIGH) wars Fanfic: The Life of Itoko
by Trains45
Summary: Itoko joins the Light Kingdom on his first day...somehow the People of the Light kingdom heard of his stories involving him...Even the Princess of the Light! (Itoko X Princess of Light) (Prince X Labu Labu) (Jesse X Cassie) (Francis X Cathy) (Scotty X Abigail.)(Credits to Namco and Toylogic and Namco characters belong to Namco) (Happy wars/Dungeons Characters belong to toylogic!)
1. Itoko's First Day

(Itoko belongs to NAMCO and Happy Wars/Dungeon Characters Belong to Toylogic! Full credits to them!)

Once Upon a time. there were two kingdoms...Since the beginning of the times these nations hack bickered...such as what thing is better, etc etc ...His And today,yet again. another fight is about to start for a silly reason...This is the Story of Itoko...and this...his his first day.

Both Kings:WAR!

Jack:Ah! Princess! *the princess arrives at the scene wondering what is happening*

Dark King: ?!

Princess:Father? What's the problem?

King:it's too dangerous here. you better leave!

Dark King:...so beautiful

King:Eh?

Princess: huh?

Jack:Aw?

Dark King:Marshall!

Marshall:I bet donuts to happy stars that you want me to prepare for war?

Dark King:No. Prepare for a wedding for me and the princess!

Marshall:There goes my donuts and happy stars...*ahem*...Pardon?!

Dark King:War can wait. First i will marry the princess!

Princess,Jack,Marshall and Light King:Whaaaaaat?!

Dark King:My little sweetheart! Come to my kingdom!

Princess:I'm not marrying the Dark king! Let go of me!

Jack:You heard the Princess! Leave her Alone!

Marshall:We gotta go your highness!

Dark King:Right let's ge- *he got interrupted by an unknown man*

?:STOP RIGHT THERE!

*in which everyone looked confused on who yelled out*

Everyone:Huh?

*Jack turns around to see the man who yelled*Jack:By the light! It's you!

*so did the light king*Light King:The one and only...

Princess:My Cute Prince Itoko!

Dark King:(to princess)I've said it before and i'll say it again...My little sweetheart! Come to my kingdom! *The dark king swipes the Princess!*

Princess:Erp!

Dark King:Heh Heh Heh! Farewell! *before he could escape Itoko interrupts his Process!* Wait...You?!(to Itoko) You Again?!

Marshall:You again?! Don't you ever give up?!

Dark King:ITOKO! How dare you disturb my Wedding?! *cue battle screen* Itoko:Showtime...

Light King:Itoko. Take this talisman it may help you on this battle.

\+ + + + *LIVES+1* (Max Lives:6)

Itoko:...Thanks Hotfoot.

Light King:No Problem.

\+ + + +*GET READY!*

*Red,green,blue,blue,both Yellows* *OK!* *Itoko does a Backflip and he's behind the dark king*

*Blue and Yellow same time and Both Reds* GOOD!

Jack:Wow! These abilities that Itoko has on his body!

*red,blue,yellow,blue,both yellows* *There's an Aura within Itoko!* GREAT!

King:My god...

*GET READY!*

*taps L and R* Dark King and Marshall:Aw Damn...we're doomed...

GREAT! *Itoko Throws his aura power at The Dark King and Marshall!*

Both:YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIIIIS! *there's sparkles at the sky*

Jack:OH! KILLED EM!

King:You did it!

Princess:Wow! That was so awesome and rockin'!

Frank:I have no comment...well i do. That was Cool and Rocking!

Princess:Thank you for saving me from that guy,oh brave brave Sir Itoko! *she kisses Itoko by his lips!* Such an adorable good boy!

Itoko:Wahoo! Yahoo! SUPERSTAR!

Princess:My My. you haven't ate anything..care to have a picnic with me?

Jack:Go for it.

Light King:You deserve it.

Itoko:I see..then let's go!

*END OF PROLOGUE!*


	2. The Picnic

*Itoko and the Princess are at a Picnic site, there were some male knights with their female knights/clerics/mages*

Princess:So you're the Itoko i kept hearing from the knights in the light kingdom?

Itoko:Of Course my lady. I'm Itoko. *he then tells about the powers he mysteriously got* i've like felt a strange some sort of power within me. but i got able to use them at the right time. I'm not sure if to consider that Lucky.

Princess:I see...but. you came just in time to rescue me...thank you...thank you so much Mister Itoko~ *she hugs Itoko,looks like Itoko got his special someone!*

Itoko:No Problem. that Mister mephistopheles (Dark King) can never win...There's a man who has a girlfriend. the Man is Scotty. his girlfriend is Abigail.

Princess:(So i'm not the only one with a boyfriend then...)That's so lucky of Scotty... *Itoko,the Princess and some knights eat barbecue*

Itoko:Finally i get my chance to eat food...

Princess:*she hugs her hero tight*I love you Itoko. *it made Itoko Blush a lot*

Itoko:I love you as well *both of them return home,they both encounter Nancy* Ah Nancy. why are you so restless?

Nancy:Can't you see?! I'm looking for my boyfriend Wyatt! it's nearly Valentines day! have any of you seen Wyatt?!

Itoko:Whoa whoa Calm down! Wyatt's a shy guy when it comes down to that day! *Nancy daydreams of what she could do in valentines day with Wyatt*

Nancy:I just can't wait for valentines day i Could spend a day with my Boyfriend!

Princess:Count me in too. atleast i get to spend my day with my Hero Itoko.

Itoko:Uhhh...*blushes*

*Nancy heads back if Wyatt HAD returned home*

Nancy:Just you wait till tomorrow My Darling Wyatt!~

*Nancy and the others sleep*

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	3. A Valentines day well lived

*Nancy instantly wakes up*

Nancy:Oh!~ today's valentine's day! Wyatt! Here i come!~ *she heads out to find Wyatt*

*meanwhile the princess is currently wearing a beautiful dress for valentines day*

Princess:I'm now ready to spend valentines day with my Prince Itoko!

Nancy:And i'm ready to spend today with my adorable Sweet Wyatt! *the girls split up to find their boys*

*Meanwhile with Itoko and Wyatt*

Wyatt:Today's valentines day. I believe Nancy and the Princess of the light are looking for the both of us. What do you want to do Itoko?

Itoko:I'll look if any...uh-oh...they're already here!

Both Girls: Hi Boys!~

Wyatt:N-Nancy what are you doing here?!

Nancy:What AM i doiing here? Today's Valentine's day!

Wyatt:OH NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nancy:YESYESYESYESYESYYYYYYYYYYYES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *she drags Wyatt away*

Princess:Jeez...what a love-psycho! Let's go spend a day together itoko. We're going to be the adorablest couple ever!

Itoko:I...I guess so.

Princess:Hm? What's wrong Itoko? You seem a bit Worried...

Itoko:It's of a friend of mine...her name's Lolo. i used to hang around with her...always calling me cupcake...heh

Princess:And then what happened?

Itoko:I was in detention when i rolled up the High school accidentally...I didn't mean to do that...not even on purpose...

Princess:Oh my god...you deserve better Itoko...

Itoko:I wish it could happen Princess...but it's a life i can never skip around...

*the princess hugs Itoko tight* Princess:If anyone is being a jerk to you...you don't need them...you have me~.

Itoko:Thanks Princess...least you understand a bit of my backstory like you actually care for what i go through there...And Happy Valentines day by the way.

Princess:Happy Valentines day to you,My adorable sweet Prince Itoko.

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	4. Itoko's Official Return to Namco High!

***ITOKO'S POINT OF VIEW***

*the students in my classroom missed me as the rookie there..even the Principal!

Lolo:Where's My Cupcake?! I Miss him so much! He even promised to stay in touch with me! *she was dropping tears about me...poor girl...*

Dig-dug:Lolo calm down! I know he'll be back! You're not the only one who misses him...even meowkie misses him.

Pacman:Yo Principal! Look who just came back from the living dead..no don't take the living dead literally.

Lolo:Is it Itoko?! *she looks at the window to see any signs of me then at the door*

Dig-Dug:Positive. it's Him.

*Itoko arrives at the classroom*

Everyone:WELCOME BACK ITOKO!

Itoko:Hey dudes! I'm back!

Lolo: Itoko you're back! *she hugs me* Will you tell me about your journey Pleeeaaase?

Itoko:Maybe later Lolo.

Dig-Dug:Oh and Itoko. we've added a bowling alley. so we all can have fun. *Lolo quickly takes Itoko to the bowling alley*

Itoko:Wow..this bowling alley is awesome.

Dig-Dug:Lolo continued freaking out when you were gone Itoko...what happened?

Itoko:I adventured out and worked with the Light Kingdom. all of em there said that they've heard of stories of mme involved...even a princess did.

Lolo:So you thought it was your Perfect chance to escape me huh? well **NOT** on my watch!

Itoko:What are you talking about Lolo? I didn't escape you.

Lolo:I missed you...so much i can't remember the count of days that passed without you!

Itoko:I missed you too Lolo. i had work and trouble going on. I was the only one to be able to survive and accomplish them all in the correct way but i remembered that you liked roses. *I give a rose to Lolo to prove i never forgot about her*

Lolo:Oh...Oh my god...Thank you Itoko! *she hugs and kisses me*

Itoko:No Problem Lolo..and i'm sorry if i was late here to comfort your depression... *Itoko Hugs Lolo back*

GET READY!

*Red,blue,blue,yellow* EXCELLENT!

*The Walls were "blown away" during Itoko's Hallucination*

Itoko:AAAGH! *-10 Mental Points his mental state drops to stressed*

Lolo:Itoko?! Whats happening?

Dig-Dug:I bet donuts to dollars that it's his visions...

Itoko:The walls...The walls were blown away! The winds...the tempest i...

Lolo:Take it easy cupcake nothing-

Itoko:I don't know why am i having these visions Lolo...i don't know what's Happening!

Dig-Dug:Donuts and Dollars..come to Papa...

Lolo:Visions...hmmm..everything will be okay Itoko...i'll be at your side..i promise. *she kisses me in my lips and cheeks!*

Dig-Dug:OHHH ITOKO! YOU PLAYER! WOOO! *he instead of being jealous he was happy that i as the new guy had a girl who atleast cares...the princess of the light is the first one though...*

Itoko:Wait what?! I-it's not what you think i...umm..i gotta go..see ya later Lolo.

Lolo:Come back safely when possible..my darling Cupcake Itoko...

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	5. The Soccer Grudge Match!

*Itoko's team consist of Himself as the leader,Lolo,Pacman and Prince! (Home team)*

Pacman:Hey Lolo! Look at the sky! Itoko is Falling in a awesome style! Lolo:Huh? where is - Oh! I see him!*lolo looks at the sky as well,Spain music plays as his entrance*

Prince:Cousin Incoming!

*Then Itoko Is on his feet by the fall* Itoko:HYAA! Come on! *Dipp's team consist of Himself,Marcy,Ichigo and Princess(Katamari not Happy wars Princess)*then Dipp makes his entrance by falling with some Jamaican/Calypso theme playing as his Entrance Theme*

Dipp:Come on! Bring it!

*the soccer match starts, dig dug felt impressed by both team leaders's Entrances*

*Kenta is the announcer for the game*

Kenta:Here we go! The game starts with good teamwork for Itoko's Teammates and himself The Rival team try their best to block their scoring attempts Itoko steals the soccer ball from Dipp and OH! HE ATTEMPTS A SUPER STRIKE AND HE GETS IT GOAAAAAAALLLL!

Itoko:Ho ho! Grazie!(Thank you!) *Current scores 2-0*

*the game has about 2 minutes left in the game*

Kenta:Goal! Itoko! We continue the game Lolo Passes the ball to Pacman then onto prince then he passes back to lolo and GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL! Hat-trick for Lolo! the games are at 3 to 0! Can Dipp make a comeback for the game to tie? or Will Team Itoko get the victory as a starting boost? There's 1 minute and a half remaining of the game.

Lolo:(To Itoko) If we can hold them off or keep scoring we can win this!

Itoko:You're right. let's give it all we've got!

*Meanwhile with Dipp's Team*

Dipp:We're Losing! C'mon girls we can do this!

Marcy:I'll be able to conquer Prince's heart if we win!

Princess(Katamari):I agree with you Marcy.

Ichigo:And i will be able to hang around with my best friend!

*after 40 seconds passed the game is tied!*

Kenta:The game is on to sudden death Can a team score to win the match? this is awesome!

*Itoko peforms a super strike to end the match!* Kenta:OH ITOKO DOES A SUPER STRIKE GOAL AND HE GETS IT! GOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL! The Game is over and Itoko's team wins Today's Match!

Itoko:*does romantic poses for his fangirls* Thank you! Thank you so much! Haha!

Lolo:(Itoko...how come you're famous with girls?)

Dig Dug:This just got real! This is Unbelievable! Your team won Mister Itoko! That was impressive! You scored a goal for your team to win! Nice Work!

Itoko:Thanks Taizo. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Prince,Lolo and Pacman.

Lolo:Oh my...Thanks a lot Itoko!

Itoko:No problem Lolo.

Ichigo:Hi there my adorable Prince!~

Prince:Oh jeez...H-hi Ichigo! What's up?

Ichigo:Oh it's nothing...you were great out there Prince! *Ichigo hugs Prince*

Prince:Thanks Ichigo.

Princess(Katamari):Prince. i admit it. it's been a While since i last saw you and time has not weakened your passes and strength on that soccer match! Want to spend some time doing a picnic with me,Marcy and Ichigo?

Prince:Sure. *finds a message that Labu Labu needs to talk to me* Oh hey it's a friend of mine that needs to talk to me.

Princess(Katamari):What about our Love and Our Picnic? Prince? Where are you going?

Prince:Love and Picnic can wait Princess. Duty calls!

Princess(Katamari):I'll see you soon Prince.

*END OF CHAPTER*


	6. The Picnic Part 2

*Prince and Labu Labu arrive at the picnic site*

Ichigo:Now who in the sam hill is this?

Marcy:That's Prince's friend. Her name is Labu Labu she heard the stories and more about Prince.

Labu Labu:I just Call Prince as Princy. he looks like an adorable guy hehe!~ *Prince Blushes by the compliments*

Prince:S-stop it Labu...i'm already blushing!

Ichigo:Prince do you actually like her? i Mean she has a Plush of you.

Labu Labu:I do have a Prince Plush with me. he's so adorable.

*Prince blushes again*

Ichigo:Zola, isn't The Prince is YOUR Prince?

Zola(yep true name of the Princess):Don't be so danged literal by our names Ichigo.

Prince:Sense of Humor Much Ichigo?

Ichigo:Yep and you're an adorable man Prince! *Ichigo kisses Prince*

Zola:I agree with Ichigo *she kisses the Prince as well, making Prince Blush even more*

Labu Labu:Same. *she kisses Prince too!*

Marcy:You're a True Gentleman Prince. *she kisses Prince as well!*

Prince:WHOAAAAAA...*he faints out by the kisses* Arrivederci...

*the girls take the passed out prince into the house of where the girls who kissed Prince*

*1 hour later*

Prince:What?...where am i?...It felt like i got dizzy...i gotta take a look around so i can find out more about this place.

*Prince finds a note* Hmm...so when she gets to see me or talking to me. she finds it as Thrilling and adorable...how weird. *Prince then heads back to the living room* W-Wow! This house is awesome, it has Billards on the basement...and oh my they also have DDR,PIU,and even Pinball Machines! I gotta consider moving in here if possible...

*the girls arrive from their shopping at the mall*

Labu Labu:Prince? you still home?

Zola:Hello? Hey girls...i hear some noises coming down from the basement. It could be Prince down there.

Ichigo:Let's go then.

Marcy:Ready or not Prince Here we go! *the 4 girls head to the basement,only to see Prince playing PIU NX2*

Prince:Lets see...NX2 Diva Remix...Groove Party...ah screw it i pick Groove Party.

*The song Starts*

Labu:*love sighs*Oh prince..such a good dance Party master...

Zola:He's Playing very good!

Marcy:Now THAT's the prince i Know!

Ichigo:My best friend Playing PIU...Oh Prince wish we could spend some time eating food...

*Prince finishes the song,he's unaware that the girls were watching him play*

Prince:Alright! I'll have to pick NX2 DIVA REMIX it's a fun remix for me to play.

*He plays the final stage* (Special Zone)

Labu:*she has hearts on her eyes and hearts are also coming out fo her head,daydreaming about Prince*

Zola:Since when Labu met Prince?

Ichigo:I don't know but Labu fell in love with Prince!

Marcy:He's the Master Dancer!

*Prince continues to Play Very well the music he's Playing on the dance pad*

Prince:I'm almost done with the music. *he finishes the theme song* WOO! How about that? Full combo on two Remixes! *he turns around to see the 4 girls looking at Prince...with a daydreamy look on their faces* Um uhh...*he walks away*

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	7. The Claws of the Tigers!

*GET READY!* *blue,yellow,yellow,blue,red,red* EXCELLENT!

Prince:I can remember! GAAAAH Princedom!

*Start of flashback*

*it's Prince in a rage trying to put an end to the abuses at himself and his cousins...By his own father*

Dipp:God...Prince Why? You didn't need to do that!

Zola:Prince! Calm down Please! We beg you!

Kenta:It's too late...

*Labu tries to shake The Prince trying to talk sense into him* Labu:What are you doing Prince? You've got to wake up! You're Being Manipulated. Prince,wake up! Please, I beg you!

Kenta:We gotta escape Labu, There's nothing we can do about Prince's anger...

Prince(Flashback):You should have treated me and my cousins with love Dad. Not with Harsh punishments...i'm sorry but i won't forget you Dad...*Prince puts an end to the abuses*

Prince(Current Time):NOOOOOOOO! *the flashback ends and the view is now onto Labu's Point of view*

*Labu's POV*

"The story of My Boyfriend's Abused Life terrified me...I wanted to look Prince in the eye...to tell him how my love feelings are to him...To be honest i've never been in his apartment...it took me time to find it." I look around to see if Prince is still home i see a sign that says Prince's Apartment. "The Prince of all Cosmos...that's it." But i hear a scream from inside the apartment.

Prince:NOOOOOOOO!

"Prince? Prince,open the door! Prince!" I thought i heard somebody scream...Dipp said Prince was at home but he's not responding...Prince needs help! *GET READY!*

I have no other choice! *Presses L and R* *EXCELLENT!* I Bash the door open and i look around and i see The Prince.

"Prince,what's wrong? What's come over to you?" I walked closer to Prince only to see him dropping tears...he was lamenting a lot.

Prince:The Princedom...Oh god i'm sorry...I thought I was doing the right thing! But i Messed up Big time! Oh god..i'm so sorry..I really thought i was doing the right thing..but i messed up bad... *He was crying about what he has done in the past..trying to redeem himself* What am i doing wrong what's happening to me, Labu? I don't know what's happening... *I try to hug and comfort my boyfriend...*

"It'll be alright Prince...Everything will be fine. i can assure you..I'm going to help you Prince...You'll see." I kiss The Prince and i keep hugging him

*then the view is onto Itoko in the Light Kingdom*

Itoko:I knew what happened to Mister Prince. He had suffered as well. i couldn't lie. i also suffered too. but me and him have to learn to take it like a tough man..for real."

Jack:Has anything happened to Prince?

X*=TELL O=CONCEAL

Itoko:Yes. He seems to lament everything that had happened in his entire life...he has seen what happened...abd he doesn't want to see it again...

Jack:My god...Poor guy must have been suffering the coldiest things...

Frank:C'mon guys its time to go right?!

Bob:Not the time Frank. Can't you see Itoko is telling what Prince went through?

Wyatt:You heard him. we gotta listen to Mister Bigshot's Story.

Frank:Oh sorry.

*after the gang hear about Itoko's Story...Nancy arrives and sees her Boyfriend Wyatt*

Nancy:Hi there Wyatt!~

Wyatt:Um uh-h-hi!

Nancy:Are you up to do anything today Wyatt? i'm bored...

Wyatt:Who knows? *a girl named Cassie approaches Wyatt*

Jack:and who is this?

Cassie:My name is Cassie,i've heard that there's a man named Wyatt.

Bob:He's right infront of you.

Cassie:Hey there ,good looking rowdy man!~

Wyatt:*blushes* Wh-what? M-me? Th-thanks.

Cassie:to be honest i've seen how you rowdy guys are there fighting bad guys. and you were one of the Rowdy people fighting! *ahem* Have you seen A Man named Jesse? I love that rowdy guy.

Wyatt:Oh him? Well he's preparing to fight the mob team ou- *Cassie has a shocked face that her boyfriend is about to battle*

Cassie:What?! If that's the case i gotta go with him! No way i'm letting him do this alone.

*Meanwhile with Jesse...*

Jesse:Alright you shrimps you ready to kill them mob team dudes?

Billy:We sure do!

Itoko:We can do this!

Francis:Let's kill them!

Wyatt:After you.

Chuck:Cowboy up! *before the team exit the castle Cassie arrives* Cassie:Hey Jesse! Wait up! *she runs infront of Jesse*

Jesse:Huh? what is it Cassie?

Cassie:I'm so worried about you! I don't wanna lose you! Can i atleast help you and your team?

Jesse:Sure why not? *Cassie hugs Jesse*

Cassie:Ready Darling? *Jesse blushes a lot but refocuses*

Jesse:I'll give them shrimps what we've got!

Francis:Let's do this Texas style!

Wyatt:Shall we?

Billy:Woohoo!

Itoko:Let's get them!

Chuck:Cowboy up!

*they head outside and build the first tower*

Jesse:One Built. two to go.

Cassie:Then let's go!

Francis:C'mon you two! We gotta get the other two!

*Jesse's Squad Team encounter and fight the Returning Mob Team.*

Francis:Let's go build the 2nd tower. Jesse,Itoko and Cassie,check the area. i don't want any surprises...

*the team Check the area and they hear a voice*

Lucas(shares the same voice as the Player in Critical Path):Cath! Scotty! Abigail! Come in! do you read me?

Jesse:do you guys hear that? sounds like a radio...

Lucas:Cath! is there any allied people out there?

Scotty:This is Scotty! Abigail and Cathy got captured by the mob team. Looks like i'm on my own so far...

Lucas:I get it Scotty. if you see People who can help you. You have to Team up with them. Lucas out.

Scotty:I better find those two girls before somebody does any danger to them.

*the gang encounter Scotty*

Jesse:Take it easy old chap. We're not going to do anything to you. we heard you talking to the radio.

Scotty:You did?!

Francis:We're from the Order of the Light.

Scotty:Thank goodness! My girlfriend Abigail Is in that castle to the north! See that 3rd tower? It's there...we're gonna have to team up and assault that building

Cassie:Then let's do it.

Jesse:Let's do this Team. And welcome to the family son.

Scotty:Let's go!

*The team see the 3rd tower and the team attack the defenders*

Scotty:Here we go!

Jesse:I need healing here!

Cassie:I'll just kiss it and make it better! *she kisses on Jesse's Cheek!*

Jesse:I uh...thanks. *Jesse refocuses on the Mission*

*The team break into the castle* Scotty and Francis head to the Prison Cells to find Cathy and Abigail.

Abigail:Scotty? he...he came to rescue me!

Cathy:I can't wait to see my adorable Francis rescuing me!

*Scotty and Francis see the jail cell that Cathy and Abigail were in

*Scotty opens the cell door*

Abigail:You came for me Scotty! I knew you would! *she hugs Scotty*

Cathy:Francis! I knew as well that you'd come here to rescue me!

*they both kiss their heroes!*

Scotty:We gotta go.

Francis:Yeah come on you two! let's go!

*the others destroyed the enemy big tower!*

Francis:YEAH! WE DID IT!

Scotty:WOOO!

Itoko:WOO!

Cassie:Now i proved i can help Jesse out!

Jesse:You did Prove that you can help me Casie, you proved it at the start of all this.

Cassie:R-really?!

Jesse:But of course you did! Let's all go back home and eat Barbecue!

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	8. Itoko The Legend

*At the Light Kingdom they also watched the Soccer Match! It was their first time that they saw Itoko had a Special Shot Ability!*

Francis:Did you see The soccer Play?! That was so awesome!

Bob:I know right?! Itoko scored a goal for his team during Overtime!

Jack:That Dude is so good on Soccer!

Princess:What's Happening O Knights?

Bob:Itoko played soccer and displayed his special ability!

Francis:Yep and what's more is that he saved his team from losing in the finals

Princess: He did?..Have you seen him at least? * The Princess looks around if Itoko is in the area*

Jack:He's at the Living Room he and Mason are Playing games together.

Princess:Thanks for letting me Know.

*Meanwhile...*

Itoko:Oh man the barbecue we ate was so nice.

Mason:What happened out there Mister Itoko?

Itoko:Just battling bad guys that's all. What about you Mason? Mason:Me? oh i just spent time watching the sunset with Lily. *The Princess of light arrives and sees Itoko* Princess:Itoko! I heard about you and your team winning the finals! How was the victory?

Itoko:It was good. I went strategical on that one.

Princess:And you displayed some sort of special ability?

Itoko:But of course i did. It was AWESOME!

*End of (Mini) CHAPTER*


	9. Arcade Fun! Part 1

*Lily finally finds Mason. He's cutting a dark member guy*Man:Please Mason. Let me go I won't tell anyone i swear. I just want to go Home...*Mason Approaches the man with a Dagger.* NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! *Mason continues approaching the man* No, no please! I'll do anything for you Mason! Whatever you want! [sobbing] Anything! I'll do anything! I'm innocent!*Then Mason says* Mason: As they say: Paint the man. Cut the lines. Watch the Blood spill. Let it come! *Lily can choose if to intervene or to watch*

X*=INTERFERE O=DO NOT INTERFERE

Lily:I can't let him just go on cutting people! I have to try to reason with him! *Meanwhile Mason is about to cut the man open* Mason:*He Mocks the man*Please i didn't do anything! Nyeh,nyeh nyeh! *He is about to cut the man open but Lily successfully tackles at Mason!* Lily:What were you thinking Mason?! You're not like that! You're Being Manipulated Mason You have to wake up! Please!*she starts crying about Mason's Attempt to kill the man in cold blood* I Beg you!

*GET READY!*

*Red,Green,Green,Blue,Red,Yellow,Blue*

*EXCELLENT!*

*Mason successfully snaps out!*

Mason:This is not how i see my future... *he then chooses the release the man from the table* Man:Thank you. Thank you...Oh my goodness...oh my goodness gracious... *Lily Hugs Mason* Lily:Oh Mason.. i thought i lost you for a minute there you're not a Psycho-Killer. I just know that my Adorable Knight Mason is not a Psycho-Killer!

*Meanwhile with Lucas,he's Playing PAC-MAN BLAST Airhockey with Frank,Itoko and Jack*

Lucas:Whoa there's so many Small Pucks! *Lucas and Frank keep trying to Repel the Small Pucks* Frank:Oh my god! There's so Many! *They continue on Playing and to being aware of the small Pucks* Itoko:I know! C'mon Jack! We can win this! *he hits the puck and both teams repel the puck* Jack:I'm trying! Frank and Lucas are taking advantages!

*After a while the game ends in a tie!*

Lucas:NO WAY OH MY GOD!

Jack:It's a tie! You've gotta be kidding meL

Frank: this airhockey got us in a tie!

Itoko:Oh my god. No. Just No. I can't believe we got a tie during the game!

*The Princess comes in to Join the fun*

Jack:By my words! Princess! What are you doing here?

Princess:Are you Boys going to hog all the fun? I came here to join you guys! Especially Itoko. *she hugs Itoko*

Itoko:Well i uhh... *he blushes*

Lucas:She really loves you Mister Hotshot.

Jack:Well she loves him because he saved her from the Dark King.

Princess:If Itoko wasn't there when i was in danger... Oh god i just don't want to think about it. But Itoko came to my aid and he saved me i'm still thankful.

Lucas:Let's go play skeeball.

Jack:Sure why not? You coming Itoko? *Itoko then responds with a yes*

*END OF (Mini)CHAPTER!*


	10. The Near Killing

*The Princess Witnesses Itoko has a Dark Warrior cornered*

X*=CONFUSED

O=REMAIN SILENT

Princess:(Itoko.. what is he trying to do?)

?:What did i ever do to you?!

Itoko:You lost. You're NOT going to kidnap the Princess again on my body. Do you hear me?! NOT. ON. MY. BODY! *Itoko pulls out a Dagger*

X=FEAR

O=KEEP WATCHING

▲*=INTERFERE

Princess:(I have no choice. Itoko has lost the papers! I have to stop him!)

Itoko:You got 5 seconds of a very good reason of why are you attacking the Light kingdom.

Princess:(I have to stop Itoko from Killing him.)

X*=FEAR

O=KEEP WATCHING

Princess:(What am i doing?! I'm stopping my boyfriend from killing a Dark Warrior?! That'll cost me a lot if it goes wrong!)

Itoko:5. 4. 3. Don't make me do this to you. *GET READY!* 2. 1. Last Chance for you. *PRESS BOTH Reds NOW!* *EXCELLENT!*

Princess:Itoko! Stop this! *she tackles Itoko down to the ground. But Itoko pushes her off him!* What are you doing?!

Itoko:I'm stopping this guy from any things that he can do against us. He has no right to live and or do it.

X*=PERSUADE HIM

O=ASK HIM

Princess:Don't do it Itoko. Please don't!

Itoko:Princess. Do you Remember what these guys did to you? You nearly got Married with the Dark King by force! *GET READY!* *blue,red,yellow,yellow,green* *EXCELLENT!*

X*=AWARE

O=FORGETFUL

Princess:Yes. Yes i do remember. But why did you do this Itoko? Why? *She hugs Itoko*

*then the Vision changes to Itoko's Perspective.*

X=EXPLAIN

O=NO CHOICE

▲*=ANGRY

"GODDAMMIT! THE DARK WARRIOR HAD TO DIE! I HAVE TO KEEP LOOKING THE REAL REASON OF THIS WAR!" The Princess Knew that he was angry, But Itoko wasn't angry at the Princess for disrupting his Process,but he's angry that he can't find the reason about the wars Itoko ever experienced in his entire life.

Princess:Let's go home Itoko. We'll try to sort things out.

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	11. Damsel in Distress!

*Itoko arrives at the Dark castle* Itoko:This is it...

Dark King:HAAAH HAH HAH HAH HA! I never thought i'd survive the fall Itoko gave me over at the sky! But i got His girlfriend with me! *Epic laugh,but randomly does a horse laugh* Whoa whoa...

Itoko:Umm.. i'm already here you know?

Dark King:Yoo hoo! Itoko! So you've come all this way to celebrate the engagement of my sweetie and i,eh?

X=YES

O*=NO

Itoko:No! I ain't gonna watch mister mephistopheles marrying the Princess. She knows she loves me!

Princess:I agree with him! Please Itoko, save me from this guy!

Dark King:Um hum! Looks like you're still planning in stopping me at any cost...Very well then..I'll make you regret ever coming here! *He sends in his henchmen!* Have at you!

ºx6

*GET READY!*

*L1,R1,X* *OK!* *UP,Down,Left* *GOOD!* *Triangle,O,O* *GREAT!* Itoko:Is that all you got Dark King? You do realize i got the perfect equipment?

Princess:O Knight! Do your best! *She prays to give Itoko enough power and heals his wounds!*

Itoko:You ready to die Dark King?

*GET READY!*

*L1 and R1 Alternatively* *GREAT!* *Itoko easily defeats the Dark king's henchmen, It's only Itoko vs the Dark King.*

Dark King:Where are my hench men?! Wait...Is it just me Alone?!...So be it! Bring it on Itoko! You just wait here my Sweet Honey! This'll be over in a minute!

Princess:Shut up! And just Die!

Dark King:...Resist if that pleases you, but that would only make me fall in love with you more! So are you prepared to die Itoko?

*GET READY!*

*Green,Yellow,Yellow,blue,red,yellow* *Red,Blue,yellow,Yellow,red,red,blue* *GREAT!*

Princess:You can do it Itoko!

*GET READY!*

*Both Blues* Itoko:I don't think you need this anymore. *Blue,yellow,red,yellow,red,blue,green,red,both blues,both yellows* *GREAT!*

Dark King:No,no,no that's silly...Just who do you think i am?! I am the Dark king I am great and powerful and greatly great- *Itoko interrupts him*

Itoko:Greatest Idiot in the world? That's your title Dark King. *The princess looks at Itoko* Hey princess,how are you? *the Princess dropped tears of happiness that Itoko rescues her again,like if Itoko really cares for her*

Princess:I-it's nothing i...I can't hide it! I'm so glad you came for me! *she hugs Itoko* I knew you'd come all the way here to save me! I just knew it!

Itoko:Aw hell! They've got a Chopper!

Princess:Can you shoot it down?

Itoko:I'll think of something. *Itoko throws a bomb near the propane tank,it explodes,causing the chopper's tail rotor to be destroyed*

?:My tail rotor's is gone! I'm going down! Raptor Six-three going down! *The chopper explodes and while it explodes the Princess and Itoko walk away in a awesome way during the explosion.*

Itoko:We better get out of here.

*The two of them arrive back at the castle!* (The following names are just the BOTs names from skirmish/co-op teammates)

Michael:Holy crap Itoko rescued the Princess!

Tim:You da man Iceman!

Craig:You did it!

Tyler:Well done!

Carlos:You did it señor!

*END OF MINI CHAPTER!*


	12. The Takeover

Ground Team: Itoko,Michael,Tyler,Craig,Carlos and Lucas

Airborne Team 1:Tommy,Edgar,Tim and Frank.

Radio Operator:King

Reinforcements:Petty Officer Locke And his Team

* * *

Itoko:Okay people. We're gonna take over their castle as a Payback. We're gonna need to pack up weapons,supplies and backup if we want to succeed, Sound good?

Carlos:Sounds like a muy buen ( **Very Good** ) plan!

Michael:Let's do it Kid.

Tyler:We gotta rip em to shreds!

Lucas:We're gonna kill them!

Tommy:I got my chopper ready so my men can cover your advances.

Edgar:Raspemolos Hasta el Hueso! ( **Scrape them to the bone!** )

Frank:Come on! Time to go right?

*Tommy,Edgar,Tim and Frank get on on the chopper While Itoko,Michael,Tyler,Carlos and Lucas arrive at the Twilight Territory.*

Itoko:I see them. Watch each others back, Teams. HASTA LA MUERTE! ( **UNTIL DEATH!** )

Everyone Else: HASTA LA MUERTE! ( **UNTIL DEATH!)**

*Itoko's Team and Tommy's Team Start Assaulting the Dark Kingdom! And Tim's team Attack the dark Kingdom members with their mounted Miniguns on the choppers Tim's team are in!*

Tim:Let's go Dude! We ain't letting them live!

Carlos:Disrespect my familia? I hurt you!

Craig:Come on 50 boys!

Michael:Gimme some cover! I'm reloading!

Itoko:Supressing Fire!

*Every Allied member supress fire at the enemy...Until a Multi-roled flying boat Callsigned:Mantaray flys above the light kingdom and provides Cover!*

Craig:WHOAAA! You see that crap blow?!

Itoko:Holy crap! it's that Petty Officer Locke! Okay people! Give him covering fire as well!

Michael:We've built 5 out of 6 towers! We're Almost done!

Itoko:So far so good,Men! Move along the Staircases.

Lucas:Watch the corners.

Michael:Keep moving.

*Everybody advances to the 6th tower*

Michael:Get Firing,Locke!

*Locke Provides Covering Fire for Both Teams to build a Battery Ram*

Craig:Battery Ram is ready. Keep firing! *People start using the Battery ram and they easily breach the enemy Castle!*

Locke:Thanks for the Support You guys. I hope we meet Later! *The Multi role flying boat PBY Catalina "Mantaray" flies off*

Lucas:Damn good work,Locke!

*The Light Kingdom Teams move into the 6th tower and they build it! Then the King commicates with the Teams via radio and gives Both teams news that the Airstrike is Available*

King(On radio):Airstrike Available.

Carlos:(To Itoko)Y'hear that señor? Call in the planes! Blow those bastards straight to hell!

*Itoko Calls in the Planes*

Itoko:Marking Coordinates, Burn em' out.

King(On Radio):45 Seconds.

*The Planes fly by and they do the airstrikes.*

King:Target Hit!

Itoko:Move in! Take that castle down!

*Both teams advance in the enemy Castle*

King:30 seconds.

King:20 seconds.

King:10 seconds.

King:5 seconds.

King:Airstrike Primed and Ready to fire!

Michael:(To Itoko)NOW Kid! Call in that Airstrike!

*Itoko calls in one more Airstrike to finish off the Dark Members*

Itoko:King, Your target is tagged.

King:Target Registered...Firing for effect!

*the Planes fly by gain and they do the airstrike again*

King:Target Hit! *the Planes hit their target again!* Target Hit!

*The Light Kingdom takeover the Castle*

Michael:Well done I. You saved a lotta lives from our kingdom.

*The Ground Team split up and ride in both Choppers,headed back home.*

Itoko:We did it. Let's head back home and maybe drink champagne.(To Every Team and Team Members) You all did good.

Frank:Man, I'm going to have write home and explain Cathy about this.

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	13. The Black Cats

*Everybody was Celebrating the Successful Mission*

Carlos:We did it!

Edgar:We got them until the bone!

Tyler:Haha!

Michael:Kid. You got that champagne?

Itoko:Comin' up. *Itoko serves champagne for himself and his 4 friends* There ya go!

Princess:Hi Itoko! Anything up recently?

Itoko:Yes. We went on a Payback Mission. Some PBY Catalina Flying boat Gave us assistance. I think his name is Locke. Oh and your father was the radio guy giving us updates of when the airstrikes were ready.

*The princess looked shocked by the news Itoko was giving!*Princess:A-Airstrikes?! My father fought alongside with you?!

Tyler:Of course he did! He gave the final blows to the dark kingdom via airstrikes.

Frank:I was a Gunner from the Co-Pilot seat. I was shooting out Explosive bullets.

Princess:Th-that's insane!

Itoko:I give my salutes and stuff to everybody who were on the mission Salutes to the light kingdom! Cheers!

*Everybody drinks the champagne. And Cathy arrives*

Cathy:Hello! Has anyone seen Franky?

Frank:Yep? What is it? *Cathy hugs Frank so much* Wh-whoa h-hey!

Cathy:I Heard about a mission Itoko's Team and Tommy's team i'd wish you'd go on a mission like that!

*Frank Later then Replies* Frank:Who says i didn't?

*Then Cathy looked Impressed* Cathy:You're kidding me, F. No way! Who'd you do the mission with?! *Frank explains everything to Cathy* That's awesome! i love you so much Frank!

*Locke also Joins the Party!*

Locke:Hey there Teams. I decided to join you guys in your missions. Count on me for assistance.

Michael:If there's any mission for us that is.

Locke:Good point.

Tim:Hey Locke. You were like a Marksman out there! You sure know how to shoot!

Locke:I do? Well,thanks Tim.

Tim:No Problem.

Lucas:Hey there,Wyatt.

Wyatt:Hello! What's up L?

Lucas:Nothing much. What about you?

Wyatt:I'm good. Nancy is about to come in right. Now.

*Nancy sees Wyatt*

Nancy:Hi there Darling!

Lucas:Oh damn! You're a lucky player!

Wyatt:Uhhh...

Nancy:Come on, Wyatt! You know you love me and you can't deny it!

*Wyatt feels nervous.*

X*=CONFESS O=PERSIST

Wyatt:...sigh...Okay okay. i love you Nancy.

Nancy:*she squeals* I love you too,Wyatt!

Edgar:(To Itoko)Hey,señor! We got a mission to do later. Like last time. Let's pack up weapons,supplies And backup!

Itoko:You are a smart man! We'll do that later.

Princess:You're leaving again? What about me,Itoko?

Itoko:Sorry baby. But i gotta do this. I'm not letting the kingdom down.

*But the Princess holds onto Itoko's hands,and she dropped tears*

Princess:Don't you want to stay with me?

X=STAY O=LEAVE (HOLD L2* for thoughts) X*=DON'T STAY O=LONE

Itoko: _I can't stay here. Me and the others have a mission to do i have to do this with my team._

O*=LONER

Itoko: _She's just a lone girl For christ's sakes! I can't just leave her over a mission!_

X=STAY O*=LEAVE

Itoko:Look baby i'm sorry i really am. But i got to do this. I'll be back home. I promise.

Princess:Y-you better c-come back home!

Itoko:I will.

*The princess gives a farewell kiss to itoko* *Meanwhile at the briefing room*

Locke:Okay gentlemen,Since we succeeded on the mission yesterday. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to destroy a Munitions camp that the Dark Kingdom owns. Our mission is to destroy those munition camps. Like your first mission we'll have 3 Teams on this mission. Team 1 will be on the ground as the Fireteam. Team 2 will be the airstrike team same as Team 1 on the Ground but Team 2 will be the ones who can call the airstrike I recommend a skillful man for the airstrike caller. Team 3 will be the Gunner team Providing support with me to support Teams 1 and 2.

Itoko:Tim,Tyler and Carlos You're with me. (Team 1)

Yuri(Matthew):Edgar,Tommy,Miller and Frank. You're with me. (Team 2)

Locke:Me,Lucas,Michael and Laughlin will be the gunners with me on the PBY Catalina. Let's do this Gentlemen. By the way thanks to you guys our PBY Catalina is repaired and rearmed for this mission. Lucas will take place on the Ventral Turret,Michael will man the Right turret,Laughlin mans the Left turret and i'll Man the Dual 30's.

*The teams fly off in the airborne vehicles*

Jimmy(On radio):Comin over to them now.

Jeremy:Yeah. i see em. Wilson! Open up comms! (To King) King, Targets are in visual range,Unmarked merchant camps. Designation Unknown.

King(On Radio):They're Probably Ressuplying the enemy from Aibe Road.

Jeremy:Legitimate targets?

King(On Radio):Affirmative. We'll provide Airstrikes whenever possible. All teams have permission to engage. Over.

Jeremy:Roger that. Teams 1,2 and 3 Get yourselves ready! Start picking targets!

*Teams 1 and 2 are in the ground and Advance to the 1st Munition camp.*

Locke:Teams 1 and 2 are on the Ground.

Jeremy:Open fire!

*All three teams open fire on the Munition camp,a explosion goes off*

Michael:WHOOAAAAH!

Laughlin:You see that crap blow?!

Jeremy:Get Ready Lucas! We're taking fire on our six!

*Lucas Starts firing at the defenders of the munition camp*

Laughlin:BOOM! Damn right They're resupplying the enemy! They're loaded with ammunition!

Itoko(On radio):We got infantry on the towers.

Laughlin:Let's take em out!

*All 3 teams shoot at the infantry on the towers*

Edgar:Good job Team 3!

Michael:Holy crap! Did any team see flak guns on the first camp?!

Jeremy:Taking evasive action! Everyone hold on!

*A small explosion blurs Lucas's View*

Jeremy:Damn that was close! Lucas! Damn...(To Locke)tell me we've not lost L!

Locke:Lucas is okay.

Itoko:We've saw your boat take flak fire. is anyone there okay?

Jeremy:Just some flak, But we're holding!

Itoko:Good. We've still got 2 more camps to take out!

Locke:Get moving Teams 1 and 2! We'll provide you cover!

*Team 3 provides covering fire for Teams 1 and 2 And Both teams advance to the 2nd Munitions Camp*

Itoko:*Plants a Charge at the Munitions* Planted!

Locke:Itoko get back!

*Itoko gets to cover as the Bomb explodes*

Locke:There's only one more! Get your butts moving to the 3rd one!

*All teams move to the final Camp*

King(On radio):Airstrike Ready to fire!

Locke:You got that Miller? Call in the planes! Blow em to hell!

*Miller calls in the Planes*

King:Confirmed.

King:45 seconds. *The planes fly in and drop in the airstrikes* Target hit!

Locke:You're in the clear guys. Move in.

Current Music:Little Resistance(played after the airstrike in Breaking point)

King:30 seconds.

King:20 seconds.

King:10 seconds.

King:5 seconds.

King:Airstrike Available.

*Both teams see AA-guns untouched and unused. But the Teams Man the AA guns. But All teams Hear Planes. And they're not the Planes from the Light kingdom.*

Locke:CRAP! Do you all hear that?!

Jeremy:Zeroes! Shoot em down as many as you can! Get firing everybody!

*All 3 teams shoot at the Planes but the Helicopter that Team 2 rode on is hit by Zeroes's gunfires.*

Pilot of Team 2:I'm hit!

Jeremy:Your tail rotor is a ball of fire! Shut it down! SHUT IT DOWN!

Pilot of Team 2:I'm trying, But the controls are shot to hell!

*The following 2 dialogues play at the same time*

Jeremy:Hold it together! HOLD IT TOGETHER!

Pilot of Team 2:Mayday Mayday I'm going down! I say again! I'm going- *The helicopter from team 2 explodes*

Jeremy:HARRY! Damn! We lost Team 2's Helicopter!

Locke:I see the pilot! The pilot came out unscathed but the Helicopter is Gone.

Jeremy:Yeah. But how is Team 2 going to get out of there?

Locke:They split up and they come with us.

Jeremy:Roger that. (To Team 2) Listen Team 2. Your helicopter got shot down. Hold those Zeroes off and we'll get you out of there.

Tim:Hey! There's Zeroes Fleeing from the camp we're on! They're falling back!

Jeremy:Good job Teams 1 and 2. Let's get you guys out of there. How did we do?

Wilson:All team members are Alive. Good Job Locke,Laughlin and Lucas.

*Team 2 get on the PBY Flying boat while Team 1 ride in their chopper, and everybody rides back home while Itoko talks to himself.*

Itoko:I'm coming home Princess. Just you wait.

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	14. The Liberation Bombers

Cathy:Hey Princess! look over there on that Chopper!

Princess:Huh? Oh! It's Itoko and his Teams!

*The PBY Catalina Lands on the Hangar and the Chopper Lands on the H-Pad,The Princess runs at Itoko*

Itoko:Hi Princess.

Princess:Itoko! Thank goodness you're okay! *She hugs Itoko*

Itoko:I'm okay. I'm feeling hungry after these missions i had.

Princess:Let's go eat something. Just the two of us.

*Meanwhile with Miller,The rowdy guy he hears a phone call*

Miller:Ugh...*answers the phone* Who's this chump callin' the rowdy Miller?

Margaret:Hello! You're actually Miller,right?

X*=TRUTHFUL O=CONCEAL

Miller:Yes yes. I'm Miller. What is it now,Chump?

Margaret:Ooh! So rowdy! I like rowdy guys like you!

Miller:Uhhhhh...

Margaret:Hey sweetie,i heard all about your mission with the other guys. And i just heard that you fought alongside with them!

Miller:Yes. I was on that mission we were destroying munition camps and sites. Then we all came back home alive succeeding in the mission.

Margaret:Ooh, you're so strong Miller!

Miller:I...I know right?

 ***5 Hours Later***

* * *

 **The Liberation Bombers**

 **Petty Officer Locke**

 **Over the Dark Kingdom Airspaces.**

 **20:24 (8:24 PM)**

* * *

Skipper:Navigator,What's our position and status?

Wilson:Skipper,we'll soon be over the coasts. Andy ran into Flak levels here.

Lucas:(To Locke)Locke, You better get to the Dorsal Turret You know how the Skipper is.

*Locke heads to the Dorsal Turret Position and he mans the guns*

Daniel:Great! Now that the Petty Officer decided to join us we'll do some weapons Check! Sound off!

Marie:Nose gunner is ready.

Miller:Left waist Ready.

Margaret:Right Waist Turret ready,Darling!

Frank:Ball Turret. I feel uncomfortable down here.

Wilson:I believe he's still cross-legging, hoping not to get them shot off!

Willy:Tail Gun Ready.

Skipper:Flak! Hang on!

*The Dark Kingdom fire some Flak shells at the sky,but after a while it stops...for now*

Skipper:That's it? I was Expecting More. It appears we have gotten Lucky on this one.

Daniel:You wanted some more flak shells at the sky, Skipper? You got it!

*The Flak shells are shot at the sky again, Only for A flight Leader to be shot by the Flak making the plane to lose altitude.*

Daniel:They got A Flight's Formation Leader! She's goin' down! Taking evasive Maneuvers!

*The Plane explodes*

Willy:We could probably use some support now.

Daniel:Squadron! L for Luke. We have An Aircraft down! Everybody Stay in formation. Descending to Angels two-niner steady as she goes.

Wilson:We're approaching the area Daniel!

Miller:I see it. The target is a bit close, but not in a good position for the bombs.

Willy:Never been there myself. But i've dated a Dark Kingdom rogue female mage once, Her name is Lucy.

Frank:Hey. How was she?

Daniel:The flak is gone for now again. Steady as she goes boys. Keep your channels clea-

Co-Pilot:Zeroes! 12 O Clock high! Gunners Open fire!

*All Planes Shoot at the Incoming Zeroes*

Co-Pilot:Time to earn our wagers boys! Let's show em a thing or two about the Light kingdom.

Locke:There's more Zeroes at 3 o clock!

*The Right waist Gunner and the Nose Gunner fire at the Planes in that direction*

Margaret:Got one!

Marie:There's more at 12 o clock high!

*Locke and Marie fire at the Planes*

Johnson:Fighter on our tail! He's coming in fast! I can't hit him! I can't!

*The Enemy fighter Nearly Killled Johnson by its gunfire. But he's not able to move due to the wounds. He can move but cannot walk for the moment*

Willy:Johnson!

Daniel:Who's hit? John? John!

*There was no Response*

Daniel:What happened with B flight? Johnson what's your status? Dammit. (To B flight's Belly gunner) Belly gunner. Get to the Tailgun and take out that damn ace! (To Everybody) If you get that Fighter on your sights. Shoot it now!

*All Possible gunner shoot at the Plane,and after a while of Fighting*

Skipper:(To all Gunners) Gunners! Our Spitfires are gone! So shoot any fighters you see! (To L for Luke Plane) Ball turret, what's your status?

Frank:My status?! They're everywhere,Skipper!

Marie:They've sent the whole Dark Kingdom!

Margaret:Yeah,well, let's send them Back!

*All Gunners shoot at the planes but Waite got sucked out of the Plane he was in*

Waite:AAAAAAAAGGH!

Right Waist Gunner(B flight):Skipper! They've got Waite! He fell right out of the damn plane!

Skipper:Here they come again! Bloody hell, they've told us that they didn't have that many Planes left!

Right Waist Gunner(B flight):Get on the Tailgun Paul! I'll fix the turret!

*Paul mans the Tailgun and fires at the Zeroes*

Paul:This is for Waite!

Frank:*Shoots down a Zero*Woohoo! Got me a Zero plane!

Dorsal Gunner(B flight):That bastard(Waite) Just bailed out. He's floating out there like a piñata.

Paul:You heartless...

Dorsal Gunner(B flight):Sorry. *ahem* *Keeps firing at the Zeroes* Kill em all Paul!

Locke:Zero plane disabled!

*And After some more intense fighting*

Locke:Bomb bay doors open.

Right Waist Gunner:Our Bomb bay's door are Jammed We can't drop our payload!

Skipper:Tail Gunner get over there and see what you can do! You have only 1 minute before we pass the target!

*The Unnamed Tail Gunner Unjams the Piece that was stuck to the door. and Backs away to safety to watch the explosions.*

Skipper:Left...Left...Steady Bombs gone! *All Planes drop the Bombs on their bomb bays*

Frank:Hey! I've got visual on the bombs! Target hit! I Repeat! Target hit and destroyed!

Skipper:Well done! Good show mates! And report 1 Wounded.

Willy:Man.I gotta explain to Lucy 'bout this...

*END OF CHAPTER!*


End file.
